It is well known in the container or packaging arts to join two cylindrical containers at their end for marketing or use in this fashion. The Hothersall U.S. Pat. No. 2,249,764, discloses an exemplary assembly, illustrating a pair of tubular cans containing explosives placed end to end and releasably interconnected by a removal ring. The Landis U.S. Pat. No. 3,317,087 discloses another exemplary assembly wherein cans snap into opposite ends of plastic holder ring. There are others too numerous to mention. What such assemblies do not do is join two commodity cans together in such a way that yet another product or commodity can be packaged between them and marketed with them.